


Letting go

by johnshotmom



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Diverging from canon, Gen, Roses POV, Sorta Sadstuck, ish, small short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshotmom/pseuds/johnshotmom
Summary: Just a short story thingo bout the two lalondes meeting eachother for the first time.





	

A sense of ever lingering nostalgia. Just at a sight of a girl. She looks almost exactly like her. Same eyes, same disheveled hair, same friendy posture, welcoming you, frightening you. She's younger. She doesnt hold the same memories. Still you run to her and embarrassingly melt into her arms. She recognises you as well, but not for who you really are. Your embraces are longing for eachother but also for someone distant, someone who does not step foot on this realm anymore. You are both younger versions of the ones you want to see, to hear from. Yet your arms linger, holding on, scared that if you let go you wont be able to hold on ever again. When you were little you were repused by what you mistook for ironic endearment. You tried to outdo one another, hightening acts of mother-daughter bonding. Walking on a tightrope of ironic sincerity. You felt dishonesty was a playing factor in your relationship. You didnt realise until too late that it was never like that for her. You miss her so much it hurts. Your embrace lingers.

  
She misses a figure she never got to meet. Her rolemodel. She was lonely and you were all she had for a while. She still misses you. Her embrace lingers.

  
You still dont know how to feel, now that shes here in front of you. You want to say sorry to her, but she wouldnt understand. Its not really her. She isnt here anymore. Sometimes its nice to pretend. You let go.


End file.
